Kyoto Training School For Demonic Humans
by Scorpio Goddess
Summary: Kagome gets sent by her mom to this special school for her kind of demon, well she mets people that she hates and people that she loves, but one especially. Run along as she discovers how powerful she is, and se eif she learns to control the powers that i
1. Cocky Much

**Chapter One: Cocky Much**

Humans and demons had seemed to never get along, it just wasn't done. Love seemed far away in this hopeless world. Demons conquered and humans defied. As the world grew both grew more hostile towards one another. Demons fought using their power, while humans fought using skill and brains. In most cases humans seemed to be the better species, but like there were evil humans and good humans there were evil demons and good demons. A demonic world always lived in peace and prosperity, growing like the human world but where did that leave the humans who discovered the kindness of demons? Soon they had children. That made their kin half demons. Our world of humans shunned demons, what would they do to a half demon and half human? It had both bloods mixed into its body.

It turned that humans and demons had one thing alike. Their hatred for half demons. We bring our self's to a show of a girl, half demon to be more precise that goes by the name Kagome. Kagome was a gentle soul, who even though she knew she had demonic powers she was still held captive. Her purity surprised most humans that had bothered to talk to the demon.

Many were caught off guard by the young girl's beauty. Many of course were humans; demons rarely came in contact with her. This young girl had doubt of her own beauty; she thought of herself as a vile creature, not meant to be here. This is what her 'owners' said, as the maiden of Serenity's home had a deep hatred for demons, especially Kagome. This young girl had everything she had wanted. Maybe I should tell you of her beauty. Kagome stood 5'3 not tall for a demon, but she wasn't taller than many humans either. Her blue eyes pierced ones soul if you gazed into them, one could get lost in her pools, drowned by the deepness and sadness they held. Her lips were soft, and no harsh words ever escaped her youthful mouth. Her hair was a raven color, tinted with blue, while on top of her head sat her ears, black with white tips.

Our young demon, young by the age of 13 sits at the end of her bed, crying softly to herself. Her raven hair was messy and hung over her face, covering her face.

"Kagome get down here! NOW!" yelled Rei, her 'mother'.

Kagome lifted herself from her bed, and walked slowly down the steps. Her mother had a baggage and tickets in her hand. Kagome smirked, her mother had had no idea that she knew she was going to the boarding school. She would train and then 'she' would be in control!

"Yes Mistress?" Kagome asked, putting on an innocent face, she had used her lady's respectful name, it would make her further angry.

Rei scowled but answered, "Hanyou, you will be going to the school of Kyoto's best training center. Do not ask how or why just go your plane leaves in an hour, so get going."

Kagome soon found herself aboard the plane waiting for the two more passengers who happened to have seats in Kagome's department. She had waited long enough, when two human's scents reached her nose. She looked up to see a human women and a man walk in. The women appeared to be angry and the man on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Oh, I heard we weren't going to be the only ones in this area, hi my name's Sango and this is Miroku. And you are?" the women asked. "Hi, I'm Kagome, hey Sango, Miroku." Kagome studied the two. The women, Sango, had long black hair, it went to her shoulders, while held in a high ponytail. Her brown eyes were alert, but friendly. Her muscular body showed that she worked out. The outfit was what interested Kagome the most. It was army based, she wore boots to match it. She looked ready for the army!

The man was never so different, though he had black hair also, tied in a rat tail. He had solid blue eyes, with a strange glint in them. His outfit was just some blue jeans and a muscle shirt, he had a nice build and Kagome liked his friendly smile.

Flashing them a bright smile they immediately began chattering away. Kagome found that Sango had been sent here because she had no family, she was 17 in human years, but 13 in demon years. Kagome found Miroku was 18 in human years and 15 in demon years. Miroku had been sent because his father had also died and his mother didn't need him around as a 'burden'.

Kagome leaned against the seat, she had learned to never sit beside Miroku, who had wondering hands, Sango seemingly sat beside him only to 'keep' him out of trouble. She had found two friends who apparently had never heard that demons were mistreated. This was a surprise to Kagome, she had everything technical except that demons, hanyous, and humans got along fine.

Kagome opened her eyes, 'I must have fallen asleep..' she thought, she could faintly pick up the scent of another in the area. She inhaled deeply only to stop, 'Ack it's a demon!' she flung herself up, she realized Miroku and Sango were still there. A young man stood in another seat and he had her friends cowering.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes. She had had Kaede teach her battle moves, she took defensive mode. He blinked at her, he was impassive to what she was saying. "My name is Sesshomaru Takadashi, that's Sesshomaru-sama to you though." He replied, he hadn't looked at her once. "Cocky, much." Kagome said, sighing, Sango shook her head frantically, trying to get Kagome to shut up.

He didn't say anything, but he moved at a speed that no one could see him, but Kagome was faster, she had moved to the other side of the room and was staring at him bored. His eyes widened a fraction and Kagome smirked. "You know my friends here seem frightened, you may be very rich but that doesn't mean you have all the control." Kagome stated, her eyes glowed a pink. "You're a-a miko demon!" Miroku said, his eyes widening.

"Hmm very observant," Miroku and Sango exchanged looks, this wasn't the same Kagome they had met earlier, "Now, you know whoever is under my protection, doesn't get hurt, and if they do well lets just say...you may be a pretty boy now but when I get down with you, the women will be running, instead of bowing."

He smirked, "Wench I am in as much control as you, but you are a filthy hanyou, while I'm a pure bred youkai." Kagome burst out laughing at his line. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry haha its' just that haha you haha sound like haha a dog trainer haha like you're bred haha oh my god! Besides, "she said, she had stopped laughing, "How come you're the pure bred here but I'm the faster of us?" He glared at her, "I let you appear faster." He said stubbornly. He was angry this wench actually thought she was better?

"Yeah right listen just let go of your pride." Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm guessing you know Miroku and Sango here considering they were scared shitless when I woke up."

"You have a very crude mouth." He said, "No shit Sherlock!" Kagome retorted.

"Kagome!" Sango couldn't help but smiling. "So you're a hanyou?" "MIROKU!" two slaps were heard and Miroku's cheeks were turning a dark shade of red.

End Of Chapter

* * *

KLV: Well I went back and edited this, I added a few more things in it. So please rate and review.

Sesshomaru: Why would they be reading your story anyway?

KLV: Well, I don't know… maybe because it's good!

Sesshomaru: O.O Who have you been talking too?

KLV: Just because I talk to sporks holds up spork doesn't mean I don't write good stories!

Sesshomaru: Riiiiight.

Anyway rate and review. If I don't get 5 or more reviews no update.


	2. Naraku's Visit

**Chapter Two: Naraku's visit**

Kagome stepped off the train, Miroku and Sango right behind her. She still couldn't believe that guy, that _Sesshomaru. _The jerk, she thought, I hate him.

"Kagome, look isn't it gorgeous?" Sango asked, glancing at the school. Miroku agreed but he wasn't looking at the school…. "Yeah gorgeous..." suddenly Sango's face turned bright red and she slapped Miroku's face.

"Keep your hands to yourself pervert!" she yelled, Kagome chuckled and walked to the school. She and Sango were going dancing and Sesshomaru so graciously volunteered to go. She growled when she smelled a familiar scent, it was _his _scent. "What do you want Inuyasha?" She wasn't in the mood to deal with his crap. "Oi bitch its nice to see you too." He said sarcastically.

"Hanyou, what are you doing here?" someone growled from behind Kagome. She sniffed the air, it was Sesshomaru. Then, something clicked in her brain. They had to be related same hair same eyes.

"Are you two brothers?" Kagome asked, they glared at her, she gulped, she could take each of them alone but together, no way!

"So Fluffy, what's up?" Inuyasha asked, he sent a questioning look to Kagome, meaning, 'I'm asking you to ya know.'

"I was sent to school here." Sesshomaru said, glaring at his little brother. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, waiting for an answer.

"Ditto." Kagome replied, she turned around, and said over her shoulder, "Inuyasha if ya want to we're going to the club tonight I heard its awesome so if ya wanna come fell free to."

"What is the deal with her? She's changed since I last saw her." Inuyasha said, looking after the raven haired beauty.

"Like how?" his brother inquired. "She was a quiet girl, I hope she doesn't curse…."

"I think it's a little late for that little brother. Although isn't she old enough to curse?" Sesshomaru asked, he too was watching after the raven haired girl.

"So…are you going to the club with them?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru began walking away, he heard his brother yelling after him, when he stopped. Sesshomaru casually glanced back, only to grimace, apparently Koga had seen Kagome and 'claimed' her. This would bemost annoying.

"Kagome can we please get changed. Sesshomaru's gonna be here really soon!" Sango said, glancing at the digital clock on the dresser. It was 8 O' Clock, Sesshomaru would be there at ten.

"Ok! Ok!" Kagome said, giggling as Sango ushered her into their room. She and Sango pulled out their favorite outfits and put them on. Kagome wore a sexy black leather skirt that went mid thigh, a red bandana shirt. She dabbed lip gloss on her lips for shine and put black eye shadow.

Sango on the other hand wore a sleek red dress, which was just as short as Kagome's. She had black lipstick on and red eye shadow.

Kagome grinned at her friend, when they heard a car honking. Both headed for the door, they wouldn't have to worry about drinks, Sesshomaru had that covered…

Kagome bounced along with the music in the club, it was Club Shikon, lights were every where dazzling every part of the club. She had a strawberry daiquiri in hand and several guys had tried to get her to 'pole dance' it was annoying. Several youkai were flying in and out around her. She glared at them, she needed to find a guy….

She looked around, she saw no one except Sesshomaru. She smirked he would do perfectly, she glided towards him. He watched her come towards him, she had a dangerous glint in her eye.

She snaked her arm around his waist and pulled him to her. He raised and eye brow at her, but she just smiled at him.

The males that had been following her drifted away, several flipped Sesshomaru off, but they left nonetheless.

Kagome pulled her hand away and smiled at Sesshomaru gratefully. "What was that all about?" he asked, he taking a sip of his tequila.

"Oh, they wouldn't stop following me." Kagome said, smiling. He smirked, he to had people following him, only they were err females, well most of them were.

"So, ahh HEY!" Kagome had been yanked forcefully away from her conversation by some dude that scared her quite a bit.

"Hello, let go of me!" Kagome demanded glaring at the man. She was slightly perturbed by his dark aurora that surrounded him. Even his eyes were dark! She had to admit despite the darkness surrounding him, he was very handsome.

"Ahh come on, ya know ya wanna give me some." He said, she could tell by the stench on his breath that he had been drinking.

"Naraku, I suggest you leave her alone, lest you want to be purified, this young women is a miko demon." A voice growled behind her. Kagome let out a sigh of relief it was Sesshomaru, and no matter how many times she said she hated him, she would always owe him for being her night in shining armor right now.

"That would be a lie Sesshy boy, because you and I both know the last was Midoriko and she died hundreds of years ago." Naraku let out a sinister laugh, sneering at the absurdity. Does he actually think me this dumb? Naraku asked himself.

Kagome's eyes flashed, she allowed her hands to glow with her purifying powers, burning his hand. "That's for not believing," she said, sneering herself, "Come on Sesshomaru."

Kagome stalked away, with Sesshomaru on her heel. (A.N: Ahh good puppy!)

Naraku's eyes glinted lustfully, he flipped open his cell phone and called a familiar number.

"Cousin, you want Sesshomaru?" he smirked, "Well I think you're a little too late, a wench by the name of Kagome snatched him. But don't worry you get that girl to me, and you'll get Sesshomaru."

Naraku flipped the phone down, show time, he thought. Just as he said that, his 'dear' cousin walked in the door, a scowl on her face.

Naraku loved his dear cousin, especially when she did jobs for him, like now he needed this Kagome person.

Kagura stalked into the club, her flashy red lipstick painted on, her silky black hair tied in a bun. She would have seemed halfway decent had her outfit not been a double mini skirt with only a bra.

Many guys stared as she walked, only she walked past them to her one goal, Sesshomaru.

"Hey baby," she said, smiling sexily.

"Go away." Sesshomaru said, Kagome was giving him weird looks, "Isn't she your girlfriend?" she finally asked.

"No."

"HEY! What about two days ago?" Kagura asked, winking suggestively.

Kagome closed her eyes in disgust, she really hope this was some kind of...hoax, Sesshomaru didn't seem like the person to err buy girls for pleasure.

* * *

KLV: Hey yall'z I didn't update with five reviews but this time, their will only be 5 and no less, so don't expect an update!

Sesshomaru: What was with the good puppy? eyes narrow at author

KLV: Well... you were on her heels, following like a good dog, see pats head affectionately

Sesshomaru: DIE BITCH lunges at author

KLV: SIT BOI!

Sesshomaru: Ahhh picks dirt out of teeth I don't have one of those, only Inuyasha does

KLV: Well now you do! See points to neck just like Inuyasha's except more powerful

Sesshomaru: haha Inuyasha I got a powerful one, because I'm stronger than you

Inuyasha: Why you bastard! lunges at Sesshomaru

Ahhhhhh well while these two fight lets get some reviews in eh? Good review and rate


	3. Escapee

Chapter Three: Escapee

Kagome was beginning to get nervous, the guys were coming back, seeing as how Kagura was hanging all over her 'date'. True he wasn't her real date, but she knew that this Kagura person sure as hell wasn't.

Kagome cleared her throat, gaining attention from both Kagura and Sesshomaru. "What?" Kagura asked, rather rudely, she still had her hands all over her Sesshomaru.

"I know that you are not his date so, if you would kindly-"

"No." Kagura replied. Kagome turned red at being interrupted. "Listen he said no to you, so get the hell away." Kagome snapped, her eyes blazing.

"Listen bitch, I said 'no', was that hard?" she asked, she then turned to Sesshomaru, "Why are you hanging with this low class youkai huh Sesshy?"

Suddenly, Kagome felt herself being yanked back, only a hand covered her mouth. A sour liquid flowed down her throat. She knew what it was, a simple spell that closed off her miko powers for awhile. It was her strength and power. She watched helplessly as Sesshomaru's face drifted away.

The crisp air hit her face, but she had no time to enjoy the fresh air.

She opened her eyes, she felt, weird. Her miko power had returned.

Her arms felt as if they were restricted in some way. She peered up, they were tied together. 'Humph, figures, they have no idea who I am.' Her arms glowed with a red mist, poison gas. The poison burned through the ropes that held her hands bound together.

Rubbing her wrists, she sat up in the bed, and observed her unusual surroundings.

The small bed that she now sat on was leaning against the far left wall, facing west maybe east. A door stood of to the right of her. The only one, she could only assume as the way out.

She stood and reached for the door handle. But her sense stopped her, 'A barrier?' Damn, she should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

Concentrating, she again reached for the door handle. It clicked open. "Yes!" Kagome cried out happily.

She flung the door open, only to be flung back in. "Shit, they're trying to wear me out." She realized.

Walking around the room, she stopped at the western wall, holding her arms in front of her she chanted, "Samigumi, shashoni tamiguma." Three bright lights flew from her hands, one blue, one red, and one white. The three main elements. Water, fire, and wind.

Blue, red, and white.

The wall shattered leaving her clear for escape. Transforming into a cat, she sat waiting patiently on the bed, hiding her scent.

Damn her, he knew she was powerful, but no youkai had ever been able to get through his potions before. 'But she's a miko demon, no one is as powerful as them.' His conscience continually reminded him.

He barged into her room, only to see a black cat sitting on her bed. "Where is she?" he roared, he knew the 'cat' wouldn't answer.

He left the room with a huff, muttering all the horrible tortures he would do when he found her.

Kagome, still in cat form, followed him out the door, and along the long hallway. Sniffing, she studied her surroundings. A kitchen occupied her left, while on her right was a bathroom. Father down the hall was a living room, complete with stereo system and television. 'Man, this man must live alone.' She thought when she sneezed from the dust particles floating around. She'd be lucky if she didn't choke on one!

She remembered he was at the club though, so that helped with the theory. He sped up his pace, she realized he was headed for the door. He opened it, and before he slammed it, she jumped out, mewing her happiness.

'Free at last.' She thought delighted. She sat on the steps and pretended to groom herself. Secretly, she watched as the man from the night before, Naraku she remembered Sesshomaru calling him. He hoped into a red Mercedes, and drove down a dirt road, heading south.

Fire surrounded her, changing her form, she was relived to be in her humanoid form again.

"Now," she said, glancing around, "To find my way home."

She stumbled into the school drive way, "Damn root." She mumbled. She ha d spent two hours trying to find the correct way, then, a young man by the name of Haru had told her that it was the exact opposite way, meaning she had to travel two more hours, and then three more to get to the school. And now, she just had to trip over some damn tree root that just happened to jumped into her way, without her realizing it. She was angry and needed a bath, and the gods were seriously feeling bad for the next person to meet her…

"Hey, Kagome!" Kagome turned around, that voice, it was female, Kikyou. It clicked into her brain once the familiar girl came into view.

"Oh my god, Kikyou?" her twin sister stood before her. Same raven hair and blue eyes. She couldn't believe it. "How, where, wow." Kagome said baffled.

Kikyou laughed, "Let's get you cleaned up then I'll explain to you everything."

Two hours later, and a shower later, Kagome and Kikyou sat on Kagome's bed sprawled out, like they did when they were younger. "Feels like it was just yesterday." Kikyou said, sighing happily.

"I would say, 'It _was _yesterday.' But it isn't and this ain't no movie." Kagome said laughing. "Yep and your responses are still corny as ever."

"Hey!" Kagome grabbed the nearest pillow and attacked her sister. Her sister had anticipated her movements and had her own defense, a pink pillow, much larger than her own.

Kagome ducked an attack and flung the pillow at Kikyou's legs. Kikyou jumped and brought the pillow down on Kagome's head. "Ahhhhggg." Kagome fell dramatically to the ground. "Thy have defeated me." She fell to the bed and her head rolled to the side.

Kikyou stepped her foot on her 'dead' sister, "I have defeated the monster."

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome and Kikyou scrambled off the bed and fell to the floor. "Inuyasha!" Kagome groaned, he was the reason Kikyou's one hundred twelve body was sitting on her back?

"Who the hell is this?" he repeated, trying to hide his laughs. "Boy, if I were you I would run!" Kikyou said, getting up and running out the door. Inuyasha could take a hint, he followed Kikyou out the door. Kagome followed mere seconds after them. "Get back here dammit!" she could outrun them if she wanted, but what fun would that be?

Kagome rushed down the hall and around several chairs, trying to catch the dodging demons. "I'll get you and then you'll be sorry!" Kagome crackled evilly. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou by the waist and headed towards the door. Out he went Kagome right at his heels.

She felt something stop her, then Kikyou whimpering. "Huh?" she looked up. Sesshomaru stood in front of her, his arms spread out, growling at his brother and Kikyou.

"Um, Sesshomaru are you ok?" Kagome asked, poking him on the back. "Yes."

"Ok, then can you let us continue our game?" She asked, trying to move around him. "Hm."

"Nice yes." She mumbled. She sprinted towards her sister and Inuyasha who had shot out into the field. She heard something whiz behind her, turning her head slightly, she realized Sesshomaru was chasing _her. _Giggling she sped up and set pace with them, Kikyou and Inuyasha in the front, her in the middle, and Sesshomaru at there tail.

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou's waist and they tripped onto the grass, Kagome felt an arm wrap around her wait. She tripped and landed in the grass beside Inuyasha and Kikyou. Sesshomaru wrapped both arms around her.

She giggled, followed by laughing, which was joined in by Kikyou, then Inuyasha, Sesshomaru allowed a smile to grace his features.

"That was fun!" Kagome said, trying to stop giggling. "Yeah, member when Souta used to try and catch us?" Kikyou asked.

"Yep, he always caught me cuz I was the slowest!" Kagome replied, smiling. It was nice to have someone remember the nice child hood she had before her father disappeared with her sister and brother.

"No you weren't Ka-chan." Kagome froze at the voice, and then a smile spread across her face. "SOUTA!" she shouted hurling herself at her younger brother.

"Wow, it's like a family reunion that includes only three people." Inuyasha mumbled. Kikyou jabbed him in the ribs. "Hey!" she said. He smiled at her.

"So, I see you fit yourself in with the popular people again." Souta said, glancing at the two white haired boys.

"What?" Kagome said, looking behind her. She blushed when her eyes settled on Sesshomaru.

"These two are the most popular boys in school, didn't you know that?" he asked, searching her face. She had grown since he had last seen her.

"I just arrived yesterday!" Kagome mumbled, feeling rather distraught that she appeared a she had fourteen years ago. (A.N: Remember she's a demon so that would be about 4 years ago.)

"Yeah, that reminds me what _are _you doing here?"

"What? Not happy to see your older sister?" Kagome said, pouting slightly. "Of course I'm not!" Kagome shoved him playfully, while he laughed at her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, tell me, where s Mom?" Souta asked, looking slightly worried.

"She sent me here to get rid of me." Kagome said quietly, her eyes filling with tears. Souta wrapped his arms around his sister, whispering 'sorry's to her.

"Its ok Ka-chan, you got me and Souta now!" Kikyou said, smiling at her sister. "Yeah, I would have tried to find you guys but Mom needed someone to take care of her."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat quietly on the ground, Inuyasha was the first to get up, he wrapped his arms around Kikyou, who leaned into him. He was happy that, even though she had barely known him for an hour, she still felt comforted by him.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome with keen eyes. This Souta kid smelled a lot like her, so he visibly relaxed. But, he still wanted to know where she went the other night.

"Kagome, why _are _you hanging with these guys?" Kagome glared at him. "Hey, I'm kidding." He said quickly, waving his hands in front of him.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru stood and leaned against a tree. (A.N: Where the hell did that come from?)

"Yeah Sess?" He smiled at her nickname for him, "I was just wondering where you went last night, when Kagura wouldn't leave me alone."

"Oh…" Kagome said quietly. "That guy, Naraku tried to kidnap me, Kagura I guess was just a distraction I'm guessing. Well, I escaped by transforming so he wouldn't recognize me."

"HE WHAT? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING AROUND NARAKU?" Souta's yells scared away several birds that had been resting in the tree above.

"He came around me." Kagome said hotly.

"Kagome!" Souta had been about to say something when Kouga had came up. Kagome grimaced at the sight of the wolf demon. "So, are you willing to come to my place?"

"Pervert!" she screamed, smacking him on the face. The wolf boy feel to the ground, swirly eyed. "I love a woman with a mean right hook." He said once he regained consciousness.

Sesshomaru growled, earning a questioning glance from Kagome and the rest of the group. "LEAVE wolf."

Kouga jumped up and held up two fists, "Oh, so you want my Kagome?" He growled, trying to punch the taiyoukai who seemed stunned.

"Is that true Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked softly.

KLV: Well that's one page longer than I usually do, so there ya go, remember rate and review!


	4. Kagome’s Story And The Discovery Of Onig...

Chapter Four: Kagome's Story And The Discover Of Onigumo

Three days later, and Kagome and Sesshomaru were the pair of the school. Everyone knew the two. Yet, they had their problems, one person who went to her school wanted to be with her, Kouga, and then there was Kagura who was completely convince that Sesshomaru belonged to her.

"Hey Kags, what's up?" Sango caught up beside the traveling teen. "Nothing much, bored a shell." Kagome replied, faking a yawn.

"Aren't we all?" she asked. She and Kagome were heading to the dojo, where they would practice martial arts, or whatever they were to be taught. Kagome already specialized in archery and swordsmanship. Or in this case womenship.

"Ladies?" Both females turned to see Miroku running towards them, his face overly excited.

"Ok, what's going on?" Sango asked, trying to calm the fidgeting monk.

"A fight!" Both Sango and Kagome exchanged glances, they were both thinking the same thing, "So?"

"That's not it, it's between Kouga and Sesshomaru! And Kouga's winning!"

"Where?" Kagome asked, inhaling sharply.

"Down at the school parking lot." Kagome was gone as soon as she heard this.

Damn, Sesshomaru thought, I can't beat him f I have his goons with him. Several of Kouga's friend's were throwing punches at him while Kouga himself was kicking in areas you don't want to know about. He was ready to give up, but Kagome kept him from falling and playing the defeated card.

"Kouga stop it!" Sesshomaru looked up, Kagome was pulling on Kouga's arms. Her own hands were glowing with purity. A yelp sounded through them and Kouga's friends were off him.

"Are you ok?" Kagome sat kneeling next to him, worried. He nodded to her and she stood, "Kouga what do you think you're doing?"

"You're mine and he stole you from me!" Kouga yelled back at her angrily glaring at the inu youkai.

"I'm not someone's property! Besides, "she said, glaring at him, "I chose to go with Sesshomaru, not you so get used to it, and you to Kagura he's mine, so you might as well give up."

Kagome was shaking her fist at the wooded area, the wind sorceress stepped from the woods, scowling.

"How'd you know I was there?" Kagura asked, stepping in front of Kagome.

"I'm a miko demon, it was as obvious as Kouga's an idiot." Kagura snorted, "It couldn't have been that obvious."

Both girls laughed at this. "Well, I already gave up on the guy, I have a boyfriend." Kagura stated proudly.

"Ohh, come on lets go met up with the other girls, then we can go shopping!" Kagome said, linking arms with the wind demon.

The females walked down the way Kagome had first came, leaving some very confused taiyoukais behind.

"What the hell…?" Kouga asked, looking at the rapidly fading girls.

"I'll never understand females." Miroku said, shaking his head.

"Hey where'd you come from?" Sesshomaru asked, staring at the monk.

"Me and Sango just arrived after Kagome mentioned shopping."

"And she would be where?" Kouga asked, looking around.

"When Kagome said 'shopping', shopping get it?" Miroku asked, empathizing the word shopping.

"Ohhhhh." Both males said, unamused.

"Ooooo, how bout this?" Kagome asked holding up a pink blouse. Kagura studied the shirt closely while Sango held up the same shirt, yet it was blue.

"How cute is this?" She asked, holding it up to Kagura. She giggled until she smelled something familiar. "Kagome, do you smell that?" Her face grew into a grin.

"You betcha!" Kagome said, grinning devishly. Both girls yanked Sango behind a rack. "What the-"

Kagome clamped her hand onto Sango's mouth and hid there scents. Actually, she blended them with the crowds.

Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Hiten, who Kagome found was Kagura's new boyfriend. She had to admit he was very cute, but not cuter than her boyfriend.

"Where the hell are they?" Sesshomaru growled, looking around. The other two males shrugged and moved around the store searching for their girlfriends.

"What'd we do?" Kagura whispered, looking frightened. She knew as well as Kagome that when a demon's yoki chose a mate, they would go to any means to protect them, and they both were Hiten's and Sesshomaru's intended.

"I don't know, but it can't be good…" The raven haired demoness replied, looking at Sesshomaru intently. Kagura stared at her, suddenly something clicked in her brain, she was looking through his mind to see what was going on.

Sango had heard what was going on and slipped behind Miroku and asked hi, while keeping him quiet about her presence.

"So?" Kagura asked, not noticing one of them were missing.

"I don't know, nothing's there!" She motioned for Kagura to follow her. Nodding, the red eyes demoness followed Kagome to their boyfriends. "Hey, what's up guys?" Kagome asked, smiling at Sesshomaru innocently.

"Come, we're going now." Kagome pouted and said, "Nope, we're going shopping."

Sesshomaru sighed, she was to stubborn for her own good. If she actually though he didn't know that she was hiding or that she was trying to pry into his mind, she had another thing coming. Didn't she know Naraku was still after her?

"Please? Please? Please?" She begged, giving him the puppy dog pout. Her mouth was twisted into a cute pout and her eyes were large and pleading.

"Fine, but we'll go with you." Sesshomaru said, glaring at the about to oppose males.

"Good, girls," Kagome said, grinning to the females, "looks like we have a couple of bell boys!"

"Well, prepare for the most painful trip to the mall you've ever had." Kagura said, crackling evilly.

The men groaned, but followed the girls for the rest of the day, carrying their bags. Sesshomaru kept a good look out, waiting for Naraku to attack.

As the men followed the chit chatting females, Sesshomaru remembered something he had noticed at the train station. While Sango's scent was laced with her innocence, Kagome held one, only the childish innocence that seemed part of her personnel.

He wondered who could have taken it, after all, Sango had told Miroku, who had told him that Kagome had no child hood what so ever, locked up with her mother and her step dad.

Step dad!

No, Sesshomaru said shaking his head, I doubt he's the one.

"Sesshomaru!" He blinked, realizing Kagome was snapping her fingers in front of his face, the other hand on her hip, while she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes?" he asked, pretending he wasn't just ignoring her a few seconds ago. Apparently, she wasn't about to though. Sighing, he settled in, ready for a major scolding.

She couldn't believe him, here he was pretending she wasn't just standing in front of him for three minutes straight snapping and waving, her arms hurt god dammit, and he just ignored her. Well, he was about to get a piece of her mind, a big piece.

"Don't 'yes' me! I've been standing here trying to get your god damned attention, what kind of man ignores his girlfriend, and so obviously?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry, I was off in my mind." She snorted, making him glare at her.

"Sorry, sorry, just that 'In you mind?'" She asked, trying to hide her laughter, "Its called daydreaming retard."

"KAGOME!" Kagome turned, only to have her brother's face in hers. "Yes?"

"Kikyou has been calling your cell for ever, how come you don't pick up?" She reached into her purse and showed him her cell. _Twenty missed calls._

"Hehe, opps?" Kagome said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Man, sure she didn't answer her phone, but did he have to charge in there like Godzilla herself was after him? (A.N: Did you guys know Godzilla was a girl? I didn't o.O)

"Ugh, Kagome some Doctors called, Mom's dead." Kagome stared at Souta for a few seconds before completely falling apart. "I knew it, I knew he would come back." She sobbed into her hands. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her.

"He did this, he's trying to find you." Souta said softly. He was back, and he had killed their mother.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked, looking confused, who was 'he'?

Souta glared at Sesshomaru sharply. A look that clearly said, "Not in front of Kagome."

Three hours later, Kagome had been put to bed, and Miroku, Sango, Kagura, Hiten, and Sesshomaru sat in front of Kagome's two siblings.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently, he wanted to know so he could go and kick this mans ass.

"My Mom had a husband after our father left her." Souta said, sighing, it seemed difficult to talk about, but if it was for Kagome, he would go to the ends of the world just to keep her happy.

"Yes, his name was Onigumo." Kikyou added softly. She had her bent and the demons in the room could smell the salt from her tears. Miroku and Sango both sensed her sadness and kept quiet except, while Sango patted Kikyou's back gently.

"Yeah, my mom of course married him," Souta said, straining to keep his breath straight, "He seemed like the perfect guy, always nice and sweet, even helpful, but once my mother married him everything changed."

"How?" Kagura asked, trying to keep her voice low.

"He started beating my mother, hurting her really bad. At the time, my father let us visit her because he trusted Onigumo."

"One day," Kikyou said, covering for her struggling brother, "When Souta and I, were visiting, my mother made him angry and he smashed her head into the wall. We, frightened tried nothing to stop him, we had never experienced anything like it."

"Kagome ran to help her mother, she jumped onto his back, and began beating him. We just watched horrified. He slammed Kagome into the wall, then she hadn't known the extent to her miko demon abilities so they were of no help."

"She was knocked out, after that we were only able to stay when my father was around, not because we told our father, but because our mother warned him." Kikyou said, tears streaming down her face in steady paths.

"My father offered to take Kagome, but our mother refused. She seemed terrified of letting Kagome go."

"Because she was her protection?" Hiten asked, looking at Kikyou.

"Our mother may have been human, but she also had miko powers, she could have defended herself anytime." Souta said quietly.

"No, she wouldn't let Kagome go because Kagome was all she had left, she was her precious flower, her youngest daughter."

"The last time we ever saw Kagome," Souta said, his voice so quiet the humans had to strain to hear. "We found her bloody lying on her bed, we thought she was injured, and in a way she was. Onigumo had decided to rape her as a punishment."

"Yeah, that was my punishment." Everyone jumped, had she heard their discussion?

There in the doorway, stood Kagome a blanket wrapped around her form. "And, you want to know what else, when they weren't around?" Kagome asked, meaning Souta and Kikyou, who looked down, ashamed.

Well ,that was more dramatic than anything, but the next chapter is very well ummm, not what you're expecting. It may seem to descriptive so be warned. Now, review and rate because I've only had one from each site! That's sad people, especially for me!


	5. Kagome’s Side

Chapter Five: Kagome's Side

"Kagome, I'm….so sorry." Kikyou said, she truly had wanted to be there for her sister, truly she did. She knew that Sango did too.

"No, it isn't your fault, or Souta's." she added hastily seeing as Souta had opened his mouth to reply.

"Kagome…" Kikyou warned as she noticed Kagome ready to tell her story. She wasn't ready, Kikyou was sure.

"I was just a small girl…. Naraku said it was my punishment…" Kagome began softly, while everyone settled in.

"My friend Yuri cam e over and she accidentally broke…" Kagome feel into the memory as she told her story.

_Young Kagome sat in the grass with her friend Yuri, just lying with her friend Yuri. "Yuri?" Her friend looked up from her sitting position. "Yeah Kags?"_

_Kagome smiled, "Wanna go inside and get something to drink?" She was thirst anyhow, she sure hoped her step-father didn't come home anytime soon. Or it would be a beating twelve times harder than normal, he had said so. . ._

"_Yeah!" Yuri said jumping up. Grabbing Kagome's hand she pulled them inside. "Yuri slow down-"To late, the small glass ball that stood by the door fell to the floor and shattered to millions of pieces, after Yuri had rammed into it._

_A car door slammed in her drive way, she looked frightened. "Yuri, um I got to go, so leave now!" Onigumo would hurt her, think of what he would do when he discovered Yuri in the house. Fearing for her friend's safety she pushed the young girl out the back door and slammed it shut. She only hopped she would get the clue and run. _

_The front door opened and his yells were loud and deafening to her ears as she knew he had discovered the broken glass ball. _

"_KAGOME!" She scampered to him, the next thing she knew was her thrown against the bed._

_The pain had been unbearable, she was only 14! Why her? She only hoped Yuri had made it home safe._

"Wow." Miroku said, looking sympathetic. Sango glared at him, pity was one thing that she did not need now. Turning back to her friend, Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome and let her sob into her shirt.

The rest of the group tip-toed out of the room, two of which looked ashamed. "We should have been there."

"It wasn't your fault."

Sesshomaru growled, "Where is he?"

"The middle of Ta-" Kikyou stopped, it was her duty to retract revenge not her sister's boyfriend. Only she and Souta would have that honor.

"Well?" His patience was wearing thin this... this onna dared to hesitant to stop?

"It is only mine and Souta's duty to kill Naraku," Kikyou stated calmly, ignoring Sesshomaru's rapidly changing eyes, "So leave at once."

Sesshomaru howled and barged into the room, grabbing Kagome, he tried to leave.

Kagome peered at Sesshomaru, he wasn't Sesshomaru it was Onigumo. She whimpered and begged him to let her go, clawing at his hand. Onigumo had a sneer on his f ace. But let go, she scooted to the far corner of the room, whimpering like a lost puppy. Tiny sparks of energy whipped around her.

Inuyasha and Souta together dragged out the stunned Sesshomaru. "STAY AWAY FROM HER." Souta growled shoving the taiyoukai out the door.

"Is she ok?" Inuyasha asked, feeling ashamed at his brother.

"No, now she's whimpering for him." Sango said, seeing as the brother and sister of Kagome wouldn't say it.

Sesshomaru heard her whimpers, her pleas for him, he ignored the door in his way, and instead he barged in and took his girl into his arms. "Sess-ho-maru?" She managed a weak smile before completely blacking out.

"How?" Miroku asked, the sparks disappeared and Kagome's breathes calmed.

"Ah, very mesmerizing, indeed." Everyone turned to see the school principal, Lady Kaede nodding her head as she entered the room.

"What do you mean Lady Kaede?" Sango asked, although she had never seen anything like this, it didn't seem to astounding.

"You must not know who Kagome truly is?" Kaede searched along the room, among the group. "No?"

She sighed heavily surely the siblings would know?

"Kagome, is Midoriko's reincarnation, she is the most powerful being in the universe, even being a hanyou. She herself doesn't know it, today those sparks are her powers, trying to be free."

"How can we not sense her power?" Kikyou asked, she knew kagome was powerful, even more so than herself, she who was considered the most powerful demon on earth.

"A powerful barrier, when the time is right it will be removed and all fear in evil will be renewed."

"That doesn't explain why Sesshomaru was able to calm her and not us." Souta said.

Kaede chuckled, "Oh that has nothing to do with her powers, it may be her love for him, or his." Kaede left the room eagerly, she would hear what they had to say about that.

"WHAT!" Souta roared. Hell no, he thought, Kagome deserves better than this egotistical bastard!

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, a sharp pain shot through her head as she sat up. She blushed as she realized she was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap.

"Where am I?" Sweat drops were administrated throughout the room. "The same place you were when you fainted." She crossed her arms, "Well thanks Souta for being sarcastic about it."

"You're very welcome."

"Shuddup!" Kagome growled, shaking her fist at him. Souta just laughed and shook his head.

Kikyou smiled, just like old times, arguing over the littlest things. "Um, you guys, you do know we have a class in about, err twenty seconds?" Miroku said. Everyone glanced at each other before making a run for the door. Everyone tried to squeeze through at once, finally Kagome came up with a simple solution. "You guys, why not you know, just skip?"

"Oh, yeah, fine with me." Inuyasha said, grinning.

Kagome dragged Sango and Kikyou through her favorite store, Rave. Kagura hadn't been feeling to well so she and Hiten had gone home. Leaving the rest of the males to holding the females bags, _again. _

"Um, Kagome?" Kagome vaguely heard Miroku ask. By the time she turned towards the man, it was too late, Kagome was gone.

"DAMN IT. Monk, where'd she go?" Sesshomaru asked, he was tired of her disappearing all the time.

"Through a barrier, ya know I'm surprised she made it through." He replied thoughtfully looking at what appeared to be nothing to the rest of the group.

Sesshomaru walked to where Miroku was looking, he felt tingles all over. He looked around, Kagome looked at him apparently angry.

"How'd you get through? No one was supposed to follow me!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked surprised she actually did it on purpose.

"To the hospital, my mother's not dead." She said softly. Sesshomaru looked at her like she was crazy.

"Your brother said-"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Kagome shouted, "I would've sensed it. There's no way I'm going to my old home."

"I'm going with you."

Kagome nodded and three hours later and a phone call to Sango, they were at Kagome's old home. Sesshomaru watched as she got out of the car slowly. Her eyes were trained on the door, as she made her way towards it. Using magic, she opened the door.

Eerie silence greeted them as the door swung open. She called out, "Mom?"

"Kagome is that you?" the voice was raspy and Kagome hesitated for a second. The voice called to her again, and she sprung into action, leaving Sesshomaru behind.

"Mom! Mom are you ok?" Kagome sat next to her bleeding mother.

"Kagome, I'm dying." Her mother's voice was barley audible. She pulled her daughter's hand into hers, saying, "Kagome, I'm so sorry." Her last word before she fell into the slumber they called death.

A ragged sob left Kagome's mouth as she leaned over her mother's body. "I love you mom. I'm sorry I never told you that."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome placed her mother's hands, and closed her eyelids.

Suddenly, a sadistic laugh entered the two youkai's ears. "Come out you bastard!" Sesshomaru growled. The scent was the same scent covering Kagome's mother's body.

"Ah, so ready to kill Kagome's beloved step-father?" Kagome snorted, out of the shadows stepped a man with black hair and red eyes, almost the exact replica of Naraku. He had a sneer on his lips as she came to Kagome and slipped his arms around her waist.

Fear sprung in Kagome's heart as she struggled in his grip. "Leave now." Sesshomaru commanded, although, all he wanted to do the most was shred the man.

"As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru." Onigumo said bowing, he was mocking Sesshomaru of his royalty.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, she was frantically trying to heal her mother. Even he couldn't have saved her.

Tears coursed down Kagome's face, her mother couldn't be gone, she had never even had the chance to tell her how much she loved her!

"Come on Kagome." Sesshomaru said, picking up the girl. She sobbed into his collar bone while he held her bridal style and left. The cops would be her soon, he wanted kagome to rest before they came barging in and question her to death.

He set her in his car, they were just outside the mall, and it appeared that the others had already left. 'Well we've been gone a good four hours.' He reminded himself.

Naraku and Onigumo watched as the taiyoukai took care of Kagome, "I need her, and she will be mine." Naraku said, eyeing his father.

"Yes, but why did I have to kill her mother she still was good to bed."

"Kagome is emotionally unstable now, we can use this to our advantage." Naraku replied.

I'm ending it there, yeah sory its so short but i accidently didn't update here so to make up for it, 3 chapters! YAY! READ AND REVIEW I ONLY HAVE ONE AND I"M GOING TO CRY!


End file.
